fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Space Magic
Time-Space Magic (時空の魔法, Jikū no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic that deals with, obviously, the manipulation of time and space. Description Time Space Magic is regarded as being a mixture between Time Magic and Space Magic –as if the name didn't indicate as such- and it is called "The Strongest Magic". Or rather, it was. The original Time Space Magic was capable of incredible feats such as creating rifts in space and time, which could make those who passes into them be banished to the void. In battle, this could also be used to distort space and thereby damage the opponent, and stop time for a matter of moments- this power could also be used to replay the battle again and again, performing numerous attacks in what appeared to be an instant. This original form of the Time-Space Magic was referred to as the the Ouranoforce ( , Ōranofōsu lit. Time-Space Power)- before it fully degraded with time, it was split into the magics referred to as Chronogear ( , Kuronogia lit. Time Magic) and Spatioaxel ( , Supēshoakuseru lit. Space Magic). Time-Space Magic had been around since ancient times, normally regarded as the strongest magic to ever exist during those ages—however, as centuries passed, the magic's power degraded to only a pale imitation of its former self. The current iteration of Time-Space Magic has decayed to the point that it cannot affect the time and space of the current universe, but rather, it is limited to the manipulation of the user's very being themselves. This can cover any aspect of the user's being, such as physical traits and even their attacks, including their magical strikes. For a good example of the former, the user is capable of contacting the time-space continuum and changing their "state" to five seconds in the future, essentially allowing them to teleport a relatively short distance. For the latter, the user is able to speed up the process of forming a spell by five seconds, allowing them to instantly manifest powerful spells or create an effect on their spell where they speed up the spell to the point of impact, allowing for an instant hit. In terms of spatial manipulation, the user is also able to send their attack through a wormhole, allowing it to hit at impossible angles. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. However, for all these great powers, come great drawbacks. Aside from the previous mentioned quirk of being unable to manipulate time and space beyond the user's own existence, in regards to movement and spellcasting, normally the user has very little control of their destination, and as such, accessing this property of Time Space Magic is fairly risky, as they could often make a fatal mistake. In addition, as Time Space Magic affects the user's own "continuum", the more they use it, the more their body is "afflicted", as consecutive use can drain them of their "time" and "space", causing their movement to become lagged, and make their bodies become weaker and shorten their lifespan if they use it without risk or with too much power. Spells *'Time-Space Movement' (時空の進退, Jikū no Shintai): One of the more basic application of Time Space Magic is the power of teleportation, however, unlike Teleportation Magic, which does incorporate spacial manipulation in order to gain its intended effect, Time-Space Movement is considered a superior version, due to also incorporating time manipulation. The user must bend the time space continuum of their being, causing the space around them and their time to distort, and by opening a wormhole, essentially one that is their very being, they achieve teleportation. The strengths of Time-Space Movement is that it is instant, once the user pinpoints their desired destination via their eyesight or magic energy, they instantly reach said location in a blink of an eye, and is believed to be faster than Teleportation Magic. However, this isn't guaranteed success, as the user may end up farther away from their intended destination due to the smallest hiccup or otherwise. A prime difference between Teleportation Magic, and Time-Space Movement, is the fact that the user can't take anyone or anything with them, due to it exclusively affecting their own being, and thus wouldn't have an effect on anyone else, even if they're in direct contact, this includes clothing or equipment, which does hinder Time-Space Movement's overall utility, despite these being minor peeves in the technical sense. **'Spell Movement': A different application of Time-Space Movement is incorporating it into the user's spells. Since spells are a product of the user's magic energy, they count as a piece of their being, thus they can be affected by Time-Space Movement. In the simplest manner, this means the user can teleport their spells at nearly any angle imaginable, by distorting the continuum of their spells, causing them to teleport. However, directing a spell's teleportation is significantly more difficult compared to the user teleporting themselves. This is due to the fact a spell is usually seperate from the user's body, making long ranged spells difficult to properly teleport to the wanted destination. Regardless, when utilized correctly, the user is capable of attacking at impossible angles, making the attack pattern unpredictable and difficult to dodged or block properly. *'Time-Space Distortion' (時空の屈折, Jikū no Kussetsi): Advanced Spells *'Another Dimension' (忘却の門アナザー・ディメンション, Anazā Dimenshon lit. Gate to Oblivion): Trivia *The author (as in, Bounty) is well-aware that the correct terminology is "space time" as opposed to "time space". However, due to a lack of caring, it won't be changed. Category:Caster Magic Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities